


Letting him out

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [146]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: John and Stiles have an important conversation.





	Letting him out

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, on September 6, @allourheroes posted a challenge to [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)‘ discord challenge.
> 
> _New challenge: **{Fill in the blank}’s perspective on Sterek in 200 words! Because I love outsider POV.**_
> 
> This is my take on that, have some Sheriff Stilinski POV =)
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178076235822) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/117633).)

When Stiles and Derek both came back to help against the Anuk-Ite John realized just how wrong he had been back when Stiles was 16.

He brought it up couple of months later, over the phone. Stiles was talking about a case they were studying, so totally engrossed in it that he didn’t seem to realize John had changed the subject.

“But the dude didn’t ha-. What?”

“I said I was wrong,” John said. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Said what?” Stiles voice was careful and confused.

“That you couldn’t be gay.”

“That I couldn’t…” Stiles repeated quietly, then again, “What?”

“I said you couldn’t be gay, not dressed like that, but I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Dad, what are you talking about?”

“That you and Derek are in love.”

“That-. Uh.”

“He’s a good man, I approve.”

“Uhm.”

“He’s there, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he is,” Stiles said quietly. “He says hi. And thank you.”

“Okay, hi Derek. I’m happy for you both.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“Take care of each other, okay?”

“We will.”

“Good. Talk to you soon. Love you, kiddo.”

“Love you too, dad.”

John smiled when he hung up. They made a good pair those two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
